Oh Boy!
by Nightingale82
Summary: The Batcave receives a distress signal, calling the former sidekicks of Batman to the cave. What happens when they discover what Damian found? Crack-fic I guess? You be the judge!


_**Oh Boy! **_

_The Batcave receives a distress signal, calling the former sidekicks of the Batman to the cave. What happens when they discover what Damian found? Crack-fic I guess? You be the judge! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did… actually maybe it would be the best that I didn't..._

* * *

A young woman with red hair down her back sat in her chair in front of the massive computer. The on goings of the screen reflected off of her glasses as her blue eyes scanned through various files, music lightly playing in the background. Steps echoes down the stone stairs as Oracle, otherwise known as Barbara Gordon, found that she had company. Without turning around, she greeted her visitor.

"Hi, Dick," The tall young man in a dark blue tee shirt and black slacks, barely stuck his bottom lip out at her. She barely glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she added, "You usually have a slight bounce as you walk."

"And I thought Bruce was good." Babs grinned at the comment as she continued her work. Dick Grayson looked at her for a moment longer before leaning on the back of her chair and looking at the various reports across the screen. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Hmm?" She pushed her wheelchair slightly from the screen, narrowly missing his foot next to a wheel. "Oh, he and Damian were out tonight checking out an incident involving Poison Ivy. Where else do you think he could be?"

"Ah, Ivy. Wonder what she—" Dick was cut off due to an alarming sound from the computer. Babs wasted no time pulling up the alert to decipher.

Cassandra Cain and Tim Drake practically glided down the stairs to the other two, both already in their Black Bat and Red Robin costumes respectfully, minus the cowl and mask yet. Stephanie Brown soon followed suit behind him, looking like she just woke up from a nap.

"What's the distress signal?" Tim immediately asked, latching on his utility belt.

"The Batmobile," Babs concluded, immediately attempting to call into the car's radio.

Dick stepped back while staring at the screen. It was clear that he was itching to get moving. "Do I need to suit up and head out?"

"No answer. Give me a moment to locate the signal."

"I'll get the bikes ready." Tim announced. Cass tapped his shoulder before he could move more than a few steps away. He turned toward his quiet teammate. She shook her head and pointed toward the screen.

"No need," Stephanie answered.

"The signal is here." Babs added.

No later when she spoke, the five heard the loud engine echoing through the cave walls as the Batmobile approached. The car swerved slightly until it came to a jerked park in its usual spot. This prompted Cass to immediately head for the med kit. Dick and Tim wasted no time heading over to the Batmobile. Stephanie stood back with Babs, reaching for a few birdarangs on the desk for caution. When the top opened, Damian in his Robin costume stood up from in the driver's seat.

Tim narrowed his eyes at the youngest while Damian peeled off his mask. "Damian, why were you driving?"

The Wayne heir glared back. "I know how to drive, Drake." He sneered. "This piece of junk of a car is crap."

Stephanie lowered the projectiles and placed them back down on the desk. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Better not let Bruce hear you say that." She paused in confusion. "Actually, where is B?"

Spoiler was answered by a cry that gradually increased and echoed off the cave walls. Dick was the first to respond, moving closer to the Batmobile as Damian turned around to reach behind him. Slowly, the youngest Robin pulled up a baby that must have been no older than six months, roughly wrapped in a dark material on mostly his bottom half.

"Great, he's awake," The twelve year old awkwardly held him out from him with a cringe on his face. The baby's cries grew louder.

Dick slowly moved to take the infant from the uncomfortable pre-teenager's arms, trying to shift him with uncertainty in his arms. Dick had to ask in a loud voice, "Why do you have a baby Damian?"

Stephanie walked over cautiously, glancing between the baby and the twelve year old. Babs and Tim watched with baffled expressions of the scene. Since Dick was not able to calm the infant as his cries continued, a pair of swift arms retrieved him instead. Dick blinked in surprise as Cass bounced the baby in her arms, effectively calming him enough to soft whimpers. The twenty two year old gave Damian a questioning look. He didn't seem to notice as he stared at the baby who was now rubbing his tired eyes.

"Damian, where is Bruce?" Babs asked quietly, finally finding her voice.

Steps sounded on stone as Alfred Pennyworth entered into the cave with a tray of saucers for tea in his extended hand. "Master Bruce has returned?" The trusted butler asked, but he paused as he noticed everyone quietly standing around. Alfred's eyes widened as he spotted the baby boy. He had to place the tray down right away to avoid crashing cups onto the floor.

"Where did the baby come from?" Stephanie asked again, breaking the silence. Everyone stared at either Damian or the infant as they calculated their conclusion. Finally, Damian broke out of his trance and slowly pointed at the baby in Cassandra's arms.

All was silent as they stared at the baby slowly drifting off into sleep. Alfred's was the voice to finally break the silence. "Oh, my,"

* * *

_That's right! Bat Baby! Oh boy! I don't really know where to go with this yet... or if it is any good. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the randomness! Review Please!  
_


End file.
